Time
by stashhhh
Summary: "Time. She needed more time. Soon the place would be surrounded with armed security and police officers". Rachel Berry buys a beach house in The Hamptons and meets Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Time. She needed more time. The alarm was ringing in her ears as she stood in the middle of the vault clad in black jeans, a black hoodie, gloves and a black beanie. She grabbed the jewels that had previously been in a secure glass case; put them in the pouch she was carrying in her pocket and ran for the exit. She knew in a matter of minutes, or even seconds, the place would be surrounded with armed security guards and police officers. If she didn't get out now she would be done for.

* * *

*1 month earlier.*

"So, Miss Berry what do you think?"

"It's lovely. I'll take it!"

"Excellent."

Rachel Berry had just purchased her first home in The Hamptons. It was a beautiful large beach house with a front door that opened up into the living room. A cream sofa set surrounded a roaring fire that would be needed this time of year. Mounted on the wall above the fire was a 50" TV. The living room lead into the open plan kitchen and dining area with a large counter island that Rachel Berry, an avid cook, would surely put to good use. The dining room held a modest 6 seat table and behind that was a door leading to the last room on the ground floor, the study. In the study the walls were lined with bookshelves stacked to the top with books that Rachel would come to read many of. She was an avid reader; she loved to emerge herself into a world much more entertaining and creative than her own. Upstairs there were 3 bedrooms, the main bedroom which was en-suite and 2 which would be guest bedrooms as well as a main bathroom.

* * *

That afternoon as Rachel was unpacking her belongings there was a knock on the front door. She ran down the stairs wondering who it could be as she didn't know anyone in the neighbourhood yet.

Opening the door she came face to face with a beautiful young blonde around the age of 22, the same age as herself. She had shoulder length choppy hair and was wearing skin tight blue jeans, an oversized band tee and black combat boots. She looked nothing like the people Rachel expected to see in The Hamptons.

"Hi..." Rachel said to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. Fabray. Um...Quinn Fabray." The blonde stuttered.

"Hello Quinn, it's nice to meet you. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh. Yea. No, sorry. I just noticed this house had been sold so I thought I'd come and welcome you to the neighbourhood."

"That's very nice of you, Quinn. I'm Rachel Berry. Would you like to come in for some coffee or something? It's quite chilly out here."

"Sure, thank you."

Once Rachel poured the coffee for herself and Quinn she led them back through to the living room. They sat on the sofas across from the fire, it had just started snowing outside, Rachel noticed.

"So where do you live? You don't look like the people I imagined living around here. I don't mean any offence by that because, I mean, you look great. Very...unique."

Letting out a laugh Quinn replied, "I just live next door in that huge house. It's just me, my mum and dad. It's way too big for the 3 of us but it's home. And yea, I don't want to dress prim and proper like everyone else around here just to fit in. I like to wear what I feel comfortable in and clothes that show who I am."

"That's very admirable Quinn. So...Who are you?"

Quinn let out another laugh, "nice try Rachel, you'll find out in time. I have to go to go now I have work in half an hour but I'll see you around though, yea?" The blonde looked hopeful to Rachel.

"Yes, of course. I'll show you out."

Rachel placed her coffee mug on the side table and took Quinn's from her and did the same. Quinn stopped at the door and turned to give Rachel a hug.

"It was very nice meeting you Rachel."

"You too, Quinn.

That night when Rachel was done unpacking she sat down in bed and thought about her day. _'I think I'm going to like it here. I seem to have made a friend already and as long as everyone else is as nice as her I'm sure I'll make some more.'_ With that she switched off her bedside lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is any good. Let me know if you would like me to continue it or not. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want?"

"I heard you moved to The Hamptons"

"Yes, and?

"I have one last mission for you"

"I told you I quit"

"It doesn't work like that, Berry. One last mission and I'll never bother you again. And if you don't, well..."

"Fine. What is it?"

* * *

Rachel needed to clear her head. She slipped on her boots, a jacket scarf and hat and headed out for a walk. She came across a large green park with a stream running down the middle. Walking alongside the stream recalled the phone conversation she had just had with her ex, well, current boss. _"You have 1 month to get into the Fabray vault and steal their jewels. They will be in the middle of the vault in a glass case. You'll get a $1million reward."_

She didn't want to do it, she liked Quinn and didn't want to do this to her. But she had no choice.

"Hey, Rachel, over here!"

Looking across to the other side of the stream she saw Quinn with some guy. He was tall, muscular and had very tan skin. On his head he had a mohawk that on anyone else she would find stupid looking but he could actually pull it off.

Crossing the bridge a little further down the stream she walked over to them.

"Rach, this is my friend Noah Puckerman"

"Nice to meet you, Noah," Rachel politely went to put her hand out to shake his.

"Call me Puck," he shook her hand and winked at her in typical Puck fashion.

"Rach, were going to a club tonight down town, you should come," Quinn asks Rachel.

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on it'll be fun and I can introduce you to some more of my friends,"

"Yeh and Finn is coming, I think you two would get along great," Puck adds.

"Oh sure, why not."

* * *

The club is very busy; bodies are everywhere and the music pounding. When Rachel gets there she walks up to the bar where Quinn and Puck are stood waiting. Rachel is wearing a short black dress that clings in all the right places and plain black heals. Her hair is in loose ringlets that rest beautifully on her shoulders.

"Hey Quinn, Puck," she greets the two.

"Girl, you look smoking!" Puck greets her.

"Puck is right. Although he could have put it in a nicer way instead of being him typical self," Quinn laughs, "you look gorgeous, Rach"

Rachel could say the same about Quinn, her short hair is styled into a messy look, she's wearing a tight fitting green top, black skinny jeans and black heals. Although the only thing she says back is "Thanks" with a bit of a blush.

"No problem, anyway, this is Finn," Quinn grabs the arm of a tall man, even taller than Puck and turns him to face them. He has a dopey looking smile on his face but Rachel find it kind of cute, "Finn, this is Rachel"

"Hey Rachel, that's a lovely name. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, sure"

* * *

About an hour later and Rachel is quite drunk, she is dancing on the dance floor with Finn and Quinn and Puck are dancing together not too far away from them. From the corner of her eye she sees Puck and Quinn giggling together and then Puck going into kiss Quinn.

She turns around after that not wanting to see what comes next and feels a slight pang of unwelcome jealousy. _'wow, I must be more drunk than I thought', _she turns herself back around to face Finn and leans up to shout above the music, "do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

'_Ow, my head is throbbing,'_

The light is shining through the curtains into her eyes so she turns over in her bed which is when she realises she isn't alone, _'oh no, I didn't did I? Why?'_

Quietly Rachel gets out of her bed, slips on some clean clothes and brushes her hair. She goes downstairs and gets some Aspirin to sooth her head and checks her cell phone. She notices she had 1 missed call and 1 text message. She checks the text and sees that it is from Quinn, _'we must have exchanged numbers last night'_

**From: Quinn**

**Where are you? You just disappeared. Call me when you get this. x Q.**

Rachel goes back upstairs and sees that Finn is just waking up, "Finn, you have to go. I'm sorry but last night was a mistake and shouldn't have happened. And it will never happen again,"

"Oh come on, Rach. It wasn't that bad, you don't mean-"

"Finn, just go. I'm sorry but I have things to do."

"Fine. Bye"

Grabbing his clothes, Finn slips them on as he is walking to the front door, as he goes out he slams the door behind him.

Rachel gets her phone from her pocket and presses call on Quinn's name. She answers after the third ring, "hey Quinn. Want to go for a coffee?"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long I've been ill. I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Quinn meet at a small coffee and book and book store that Quinn had chosen to go to. They order their drinks and take a seat near the back of the shop in a quiet area.

"Where did you go to last night?" Quinn asks as soon as they are seated

"Oh I wasn't feeling very well so Finn took me home"

"You should have told me, I would have taken you. Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine now, just felt a little sick. Probably drunk a bit too much' Rachel replies with a laugh. 'So how long have you and Puck been together?"

Quinn looks shocked at the question at first but then bursts out laughing, "Puck and I are not together!" she manages to get out between bits of laughter. "He wishes but he isn't my type, he's just my best friend"

"But...I saw you kiss?"

"He tried. He always does when he's had something to drink but I pushed him away"

'_Oh. I guess that's what happened when I turned away'_

"Anyway, more about you," Quinn changes the subject, "where did you move from?"

"San Francisco"

"Nice! I've always wanted to visit there. Did you have a job or a boyfriend or anything there that you left behind?"

"I erm..." _'I was a thief that stole jewels and moved here to get away from it but it doesn't look like that is happening' _"worked in a jewellery store. And no, I didn't have a boyfriend." _'I'd just have to have betrayed his trust...Kind of like I am doing yours'_.

"Well that's a shame, anyone would be lucky to be with you," Quinn smiles shyly. "Anyway, want to come back to mine for a bit?"

"Sure"

* * *

'_This house is huge!' _Quinn gives Rachel a basic tour of the house showing her rooms such as the kitchen, dining room, living room, the den, the bathrooms and her bedroom. There is one thing that has caught Rachel's eye though, a door downstairs between the dining and living rooms that Quinn didn't mention on the tour.

"What's that door for?" Rachel asks Quinn as they're going to get drinks.

"It just goes to the basement; no one really goes down there though"

'_That's probably where the vault is containing the jewels' _

"So Rachel," Quinn snaps Rachel out of her musings, "have you got any plans today?"

"No not really, you?"

"Nope! Would you like to watch a movie with me? I've got a huge selection of DVD's"

"Yea, why not?"

"I'll just get the popcorn then and you go get comfortable in the den"

Rachel walks into the den and sits down on the small 2 seat couch. When Quinn returns she puts the popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of Rachel and walks over to the DVD collection next to the 50" TV mounted on the wall.

"So what would you like to watch? I've got comedies, horrors, act-"

"Do you have Funny Girl?" Rachel cuts Quinn off mid sentence

"You're a fan of musicals?" Quinn asks as she takes funny girl out of its case and into the DVD player

"Yes! Please don't tell me you're not!"

Quinn makes her way over to Rachel and sits next to her on the couch. "Of course I am! I've always been a fan of music; I was in my Glee club at school."

"That's amazing, so was I" Rachel replies as film starts.

* * *

Halfway through the film Rachel notices Quinn has fallen asleep and her head is on Rachel's shoulder. _'She looks really cute when she's sleeping,' _when Rachel realises what she is thinking she starts to panic, _'I can't think that! It's nothing to do with the fact that she's a girl but all to do with the fact that she is a Fabray! A Fabray that I have to steal from! I can't do this, I have to go.'_

Quietly getting off the couch without waking Quinn, Rachel walks over to the desk to write a note for when Quinn wakes up explaining that she had to leave. She puts it on the coffee table next to the bowl of half eaten popcorn and quickly leaves the Fabray house.

* * *

2 hours later Rachel is reading in her study when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she sees she has a text from Quinn so she opens it.

**Sorry for falling asleep. I woke up when the film finished and you weren't there are you okay? You have to stop disappearing on me, Rach. x Q.**

Rachel types in her reply saying that she remembered she had something to do and didn't want to wake her, and presses send. Quinn immediately responds.

**You could have I wouldn't have minded. I'd have liked to have said goodbye. x Q.**

This time Rachel decides not to reply and goes back to reading her book but when 10 minutes pass she gets another text.

**Are you sure you're alright? We can hang out again, right? I like you, you're a lot nicer than most of the people around here. Q.**

Rachel starts to feel a bit guilty. She knows she has to keep her distance now; she can't do this to Quinn. She's a nice girl and doesn't deserve it so Rachel texts back.

**I assure you that I am okay Quinn. Of course we can hang out again but I'm not sure when as I'm going to be pretty busy over the next few days. –Rachel**

* * *

A week has passed since Rachel text Quinn saying she would be busy for a few days and since then has managed to avoid all contact with her. It is now 2 weeks until Rachel has to break into the Fabray vault and steal their Jewels so Rachel has decided to start doing some preparation for the mission.

She decides to look online to see if she can get a floor plan of their home. It really isn't that hard as they're the richest family in the Hamptons and everyone knows who they are. She finds a suitable floor plan within a few minutes and prints it off to start planning entrance and exit routes she could use.

As the floor plans are printing, Rachel decides to search Quinn Fabray on the internet. She clicks the top link and comes onto a page detailing the life of 'Rebel Child Quinn Fabray'. Rachel finds out details about Quinn's wild partying and sees pictures of her drunk and passed out in clubs and falling over in the streets. There is one picture that Rachel sees that stops her scrolling down the page. It shows Quinn in a car kissing another girl dated from last year. She remembers Quinn telling her that Puck wasn't her type and wonders if this is why. _'Maybe she's gay?'_ Rachel is about to continue scrolling when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly closes off the tabs, hides the floor plans and makes her way over to her front door.

When she answers she sees Quinn standing there swaying side to side with a frown on her face.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

'_Straight to the point I see' _"I haven't, I've been busy. Are you drunk?" Rachel can tell she is, she can smell the alcohol on her.

"Noo. Mayyyybe. A little little bit. Can I come in?" She says as she makes her way past Rachel and into the living area.

"Sure, come right it" Rachel says sarcastically

"Rachel! Has anyone ever told you that you're reaaaaally pretty? Cause ya are"

Rachel blushes at the comment but knows that she's probably only saying it because she's drunk, "Come on Quinn, you need to sober up"

Rachel moves Quinn over to her couch and brings her a glass of water and a sandwich, "here, have these"

After Quinn has eaten the sandwich and drunk the water she begins to nod off. Rachel goes into her bedroom and finds a spare blanket to cover Quinn with. When she gets back to Quinn she is fast asleep on the couch so Rachel and covers her and props her head on a pillow.

'_She is really beautiful'_ she thinks as she makes her way back to her bedroom to go to sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

When Quinn woke up there was a cup of hot coffee waiting for her on the coffee table as Rachel sat across from her with her own hot cup.

"Have a nice sleep?" Rachel asked Quinn as she came around.

"What... Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry about last night" Quinn says looking mortified at the fact that she came round to Rachel's, drunk, accusing her of avoiding her. It was true but still.

"No need to be sorry Quinn" Reassures her.

"There is, I just barged round here drunk! And started accusing you of stuff! That's not exactly nice or normal for me either. I'm so sorry!"

"Not everything you said was bad" Rachel mumbles so Quinn couldn't hear her properly.

"Pardon?"

"I said not everything you said last night was bad..."

"Oh. What else did I say?"

"You said I was really pretty."

"Oh. Well that is true." Quinn whispers which causes Rachel to blush.

"Well... Thank you. So are you."

"You're also smart and kind and beautiful," Quinn says as she starts to walk towards Rachel.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispers when Quinn is right in front of her. She can tell where this is going and she knows she should stop it but she can't deny that she wants this.

"Rachel" Quinn whispers back leaning in.

In a moment Quinn's lips are moving against Rachel's and Rachel immediately kisses back. _'I should not be doing this but gosh! It feels so good!'_

Rachel lets the kiss go on a few more minutes before pulling away.

"Quinn, we have to stop. I like you, I do but we haven't even known each other that long and haven't exactly spent much time together"

"Well let me take you out?"

"Like on a date?" Rachel asks.

"Not like on a date. But actually on a date, yes" Quinn says with a smirk

"Don't be clever" Rachel says and swats Quinn's arm playfully

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn had organised their date for 8pm the same day. Quinn wanted it to be a surprise for Rachel though and wouldn't tell her where they were going and all Rachel knew was to dress casually and so she was warm.

At around 5 to 8 Quinn knocked on Rachel's door dressed in her usually black skinny jeans, a band tee shirt and a hoodie but Rachel thought she looked stunning. Rachel was wearing her own pair of skinny jeans but her blue and a knit jumper.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Quinn asks Rachel

"Yea, just let me grab my jacket and then we can go"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks Quinn as they are driving and have been for about 30 minutes.

"That's the fifth time you've asked, Rach, I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise" Quinn says with a grin

After another 15 minutes of driving Quinn turns the car down a dirt road that leads them to a large field. At the far end of the field is a huge screen with lots of cars parked around.

"Is this? Are we seeing a film? Here? This is amazing, I've always wanted to see a drive in movie"

"Do you like it? They're playing Funny Girl. I promise I won't fall asleep this time" Quinn says with a laugh

"This is perfect, Quinn" Rachel says and leans in to give Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek

"Good. I'm glad you like it."

* * *

Throughout the film and on the way home Rachel and Quinn talked all about their life, Rachel learned so much about Quinn's family life and her past and Quinn learned all about Rachel's, all Rachel could share anyway. When they arrived back at Rachel's house Quinn walked her to her front door.

"I had a really good time tonight," Rachel said to Quinn, "we should do it again but I'll take you out next time" Rachel smiles and takes Quinn's hand.

"Definitely," Quinn whispers as she leans in to kiss Rachel again. When they pull away they're both smiling widely "well goodnight. And sweet dreams" Quinn says as she makes her way back down Rachel's garden path and to her car.

Rachel watches as Quinn drives the car to her own house and up her drive and into the garage, when she sees the garage door close she finally goes inside and starts to get ready for bed with a huge smile covering her face.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the wait and the fact that this chapter isn't very good and is really short I just felt like I needed to get something up. I'm back at college now and have a lot of coursework so don't have as much time to do this and I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out how to get the story from here to the 'mission' but I'll get a plan written up and try to start getting longer chapters up weekly.**


End file.
